Usually an electric instrument generates heat because the electric instrument includes a resistive element heating component therein. Except that the heat generation has no influence on an operating characteristic of the electric instrument, a radiator is added to the electric instrument when the operating characteristic of the electric instrument changes largely by the heat generation. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a flexible heat absorber including a polymer base that contains thermal conductive particles and a polymer projection portion that is formed by plural thin and long projections projected from the base.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-513390